malazanfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die eisige Zeit/Kapitel 3
Vor der Stadt Fahl A young Rhivi woman, known only as The Mhybe, awakens in her tent. Not long ago she was young and unwed, refusing all marriage proposals due to the generations of war afflicting the Rhivi. After the death of her parents, she caught the attention of Pran Chole and K'rul, who considered her a perfect candidate to be a vessel (a mhybe) for a child born in the influence of the Tellann warren. The Mhybe feels unnaturally older, and knows that her child has unwittingly leached her youth from her as she grows at a fast rate. She tries not to be bitter about this, but thinks that she ultimately fails. Exiting the tent, she meets a Tiste Andii woman known as Korlat, who has taken to watching the child. The Mhybe's child, named Silverfox, now appears to be about ten years old despite only being born six months ago. Korlat mentions that there is little about the child that seems alarming, but that Kallor still insists that Silverfox is evil, regarding her with a hatred he won't explain to anyone. The Mhybe considers that Caladan Brood only stands in opposition to him because he needs the troops the Rhivi provide. She wonders if the proposed alliance with Onearm's host will change his mind. Silverfox approaches and begins saying things that put both Korlat and the Mhybe on edge, sounding more like the wisest of the shoulderwomen than a little girl. The Mhybe thinks that among the three present, she herself is the youngest; Korlat having lived for thousands of years, and Silverfox possessing memories that go back for hundreds of thousands of years. Silverfox says they should go quickly if they want to witness the parley between Dujek Onearm and Caladan Brood. At the parley, Dujek appears with Whiskeyjack and a standardbearer named Artanthos. Caladan Brood appears with Kallor and outrider Hurlochel. The two discuss their various assets: Kallor says that the Crimson Guard won't be joining the fight against the Pannion Seer, but that he's replenished his numbers with fighters from the Barghast and the Mott Irregulars, to Whiskeyjack's self-deprecating amusement. Dujek explains that while they have the support of the Black Moranth, the T'lan Imass won't be participating in this fight. Crone appears, bringing word from Anomander Rake. She say he finds it amusing that Dujek and Caladan Brood have been fighting all these years, despite being so similar in personality. Dujek asks what he can expect from the Tiste Andii, saying that Moon's Spawn offers tantalizing opportunities for troop movements. Neither Brood nor Korlat can comment on what Rake might be planning. As they speak, Silverfox mentions to the Mhybe and Korlat that both Whiskeyjack and Dujek are hiding a secret, though she trusts Whiskeyjack for some reason. She says that Artanthos is not what he seems, though Korlat senses no illusion. Crone also warns Silverfox that she will need protection, as the magic connecting her to the Mhybe won't be enough. The parley moves into the command tent where Whiskeyjack finds a massive wooden table once belonging to the Bridgeburners. It was stolen during a battle in Blackdog Forest. Silverfox then speaks, calling Whiskeyjack "uncle", which makes Kallor angry. Telling everyone she should be killed before she can betray them all, he grabs Silverfox. Caladan Brood threatens him, as does Whiskeyjack. When Kallor scoffs at this, Whiskeyjack strikes him across the face, knocking him to the floor. Caladan Brood diffuses this, saying that Kallor should not be so contemptuous of their allies. Kallor insists that Silverfox is evil, pointing to the Mhybe and revealing to Silverfox that she is feeding on her mother's life force, causing her to age rapidly. When Whiskeyjack expresses confusion as to why she is in the tent, Silverfox offers to explain who she is. Describing the events that took place in Gardens of the Moon, she declares that she is the reborn soul of Tattersail and Nightchill combined. She also claims that she was birthed in the Tellann warren as well as on the Rhivi plain, and that she now commands the T'lan Imass. She proclaims that they will need the T'lan Imass for the upcoming battle. The parley continues with Dujek and Brood discussing the movements of the Pannion Domin. They've taken over several cities using powerful armies and a horde of starving peasants called the Tenescowri. Dujek claims that he's heard disturbing rumors concerning the Tenescowri, cannabalism being the least of them. They discuss where their armies should go next: Capustan to aid the mercenary company called the Grey Swords, and then on to Coral to bring the fight to the Pannion Seer. Silverfox chimes in, saying that Whiskeyjack and Dujek plan on liberating Capustan, but doing so indirectly as Malazans have traditionally done. This creates some tension in the tent, and the Mhybe, Silverfox, and Korlat exit accompanied by Whiskeyjack. Whiskeyjack asks Silverfox how much she remembers from Tattersail's life. She remembers Whiskeyjack and Quick Ben with fondness, and Hairlock and Tayschrenn with suspicion. She seems embarrassed when Whiskeyjack asks about Paran, and the Mhybe realizes they were lovers. Silverfox says that Paran already knows about her, and reminds the Mhybe of the man "who defeated our spears." Whiskeyjack claims he'd like her to meet Quick Ben and Mallet so they can learn more about her. Silverfox agrees, saying she'd like to know more about herself. Silverfox and the Mhybe leave. Korlat asks Whiskeyjack if he can tell her anymore about the souls inside of Silverfox. Whiskeyjack says that Bellurdan, a Theloman mage who was once Nightchill's mate, was sent to bring Tattersail in as an outlaw. The two ended up killing each other, but Tattersail survived by inhabiting Nightchills remains. She asks one final question: if the souls of Nightchill and Tattersail reside now in Silverfox, where did the soul of Bellurdan go? Whiskeyjack has no answer. en:Memories of Ice Kategorie:Die eisige Zeit